xkcd_timefandomcom-20200216-history
Double-Dactyls
A double-dactyl (also called "D-dactyl" in short) is a usually humorous, rigidly structured verse formhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Double_dactyl, which has been intensively used for a while by a number of OTT members. The definition and guidelines for an OTT double-dactyl were set suggested by jjjdavidson in . It went on for many Newpages, with reprises on , and due to papal decrees. Double-dactyls have become one of the most characteristic and most cherished forms of OTT poetry. Rules These are the rules as set forth by jjjdavidson: A double dactyl poem intends to commemorate someone (or someplace) in comic verse. It has rather peculiar rules: #Each poem is eight lines long. #Each line is double dactyl meter, except for the fourth and eighth which are two beats short (DUM-da-da-DUM). #The first line is nonsense (traditionally "Higgledy piggledy," though not necessarily). Nerd translation: Information content should be at or near zero bits. #The second line names the person or place to be commemorated. #The fourth and eighth lines have a strong (masculine) rhyme; other lines need not rhyme. #One line in the second half (usually the sixth line, but again not necessarily) must be a single six-syllable double-dactyl word (which may be hyphenated if you're desperate), i.e. extracurricular, heterosexual, parliamentarian, overabundantly, etc. Note that Rule 6 is not optional. Quite a few of the examples below are not true double dactyls. Poems NP655-659 Strummity hummity─ StratPlayer awesomeness Bursts from each parody, Pastiche, and verse; Such fine examples of Ninjaspeedblitzfilking ─Wish we could rent Albert Hall and rehearse. Momity, molpity, BlitzGirl the versatile Dazzles with lyrics, phi- Losophy, arts, Commonsense peacemaking, Humor, and even some Centicuemeasuring Molpy-height' charts. ::::: jjjdavidson, ::::: Higgeldy Piggeldy hailing from New Jersey never was I unfa- miliar with grease. Off to New Zealand and OMG-chip-butties gave me a lesson in waistline increase. Sandwichy Grandwichy To make your chip-buttie, first you take butter and spread it on bread. Two slices wrapped around oily french fries with kewpie-type-mayonnaise - Awesomely fed! ::::: ggh, Babel-ly Table-ly Regional dialects "Bacon" ain't bacon 'cause There ain't no fat. Ask for a "lemonade" Sprite's in the glass you get. Fanny Pack? - Heehee - a "fanny"'s a twat. ::::: ggh, Languages, smanguages! Ebonite wonders: are Sandwiches made out of Toast or a bun? Pluralizational Issues with "Lego" and Alternate meanings of "Bacon" are fun! ::::: Ebonite, ::::: Top o' the NewPage it's good ol' HAL nine-thousand Vatican Milliner's Perfect Cust'mer Monomaniacally hunting for rule-breaking attributable to human error. ::::: HAL9000, ::::: Peregrinational Cueball and Megan have seen that their castle can no longer stand. Faced with the sea's rise, an investigational quest for the reason leads them o'er the land. ::::: AnotherKevin, ::::: Jaypety daypety jjjdavidson He is a loopist by choice and belief. He set a challenge for us in the forum but double a dactyl is hard to achieve. ::::: mscha, Blitzily Molpily Neologisticly Momery Popery Newpixing ONG Cuegan heroic'ly Sandcastle engineer Riversea theorise StratPlayer song ::::: Eoink, Theropod sauropod Cretaceous dinosaurs Made lovely melodies Just like birdsong But those who hung 'round to Listen to seven-part Velocirhapsodies Seldom lived long ::::: Rule110, ::::: Ongkety gongkety posted by newpixbot 'cause it is quiet and nobody posts. Must be the weekend, when even our BlitzGirl is extendedcomaing here only ghosts. ::::: mscha, ::::: Doubledy dactyldy I don't remember who but in the OTT someone did once grammar-analysis maybe can they provide d-dactyl candidates by any chance⁰? ⁰: need to read this with an English accent, I guess... ::::: mscha, ::::: Molpies are awesomely capturing everyone inside the OTT furry and cute. Give them a cupcake treat mustard and ketchup, too treeishly worship them with Meg and Cue. ::::: Valarya, ::::: Mewmety growlgety Felis Raptoricus Could it be seen in the last OTC? That seems unlikely, but one never knows, we've seen rabbityraptorbirds also Molpy. ::::: mscha, ::::: Dilberty Skillberty m-s-c-h-a, - the Lord of the newpixbot, Master of games! Cheers for the humour, the beautiful sideviews, and molpydetectoring diff'rence of frames! Editty Shmeditty: Vatican Milliner's Defectless Customer Woohoo for me Here I am NewPagePope (though it's not recognized sanctificationwise, I'd like to be.) ::::: ggh, Trippetty troppety Megan is falling, she tripped on a Molpy hole onto the ground. Hope she's not injured, I don't think there are any hospitals, doctors or nurses around. ::::: mscha, Helpety holpety I can't stop writing my posts as d-dactlys, please save me from this! jjjdavidson, what have you done, you have broken me, something is very amiss! ::::: mscha, Hamstery hattery buffygirl has again made HES a wonderful, beautiful hat. Once again, buffy, the Vatican-Milliner did a great job, and I'm sure HES likes that. ::::: mscha, Walkety stalkety Cueball and Megan are stalked by a Molpy, I sure (Aubronwood uses he- retical frame numbers, for the canonical ones check this list.) ::::: mscha, These double-dactyls, with My love of poetry How could I not at least Make an attempt? Learnt from example, I Saw mscha's poetry, Witnessed its beauty and Became verklemt! ::::: ergman, ::::: Tumbley fumbley Cueball was clumsy and dropped in the sea (which is big) his canteen. Megan gave Cueball her doubledilgunnerang, slaking his thirst and they both stayed serene. ::::: ucim, ::::: Pickety pokety Looking at detailing Lately there's mysteries coming in groups: Vanishing molpies and Suddenly flowers grow semiheretic'ly I think they're "oops." ::::: ggh, ::::: Jupiter Shmupiter good ol' HAL nine-thousand Vatican Millin'ry Perfectly Wears. Monomaniacally hunts for rule-breaking at- tributed to when a mere human errs. ::::: jjjdavidson (improving on HAL9000), ::::: Bakety cakety Congratulations, Hal Hepacentennial please have some cake. It has been slightly used hope that won't matter much pixels don't spoil, I think fungus won't take. ::::: mscha, ::::: That's something I could do, (not just detect haiku) speech synthesisers compute stress as well.´ Wait, is my rhyme scheme wrong?AABCDDEC was my fourth line too long? Oh, the unstressed thing is moved, can you tell? ´: Though from my quick experiments I'm not 100% sure if I can interpret the prosody information it gives well enough to correctly identify double dactyls. We'll see². AABCDDEC: Sorry, I didn't reread the rules for this, just sang it in my head in the tune I have for some reason ascribed to them. ::::: Angelastic, ::::: Doublery dacktery ergman and other folks thanks for the compliments lamentably something is missing in this one, a word that is hexasyllablic'ly written must be. ::::: mscha, ::::: Manicky panicky m-s-c-h-a's* a Little bit overwrought; Let us be kind. Double-dactylicly Caught by the meter, he's Cerebrospinally Losing his mind. ::::: jjjdavidson, ::::: Em-pety scha-pety, mscha, yes, that is me how to pronounce my name you want to know? I use two syllables, em-es-cee-aych-aye is unobjectionable you're good to go. ::::: mscha, ::::: Riseity wiseity Sea is so big you see But what's the make-up of This plot device? Could it be semenised Cancerouscoffeebabes Maybe with bacon too Served up on ice. ::::: Smithers, ::::: Stumbledy bumbeldy Megan has found a thing But what it is, we'll have to wait for it. But it is coma time I'll have to wait for next icositetrapix oh, that is sh*t. ::::: mscha, ::::: Mandala Randall-a Timewaiters posting here Veer into madness com- Posing light verse. XKCD number One-thousand-one-nine-ought Has come to bring on us Such a strange curse! Dactyla fractala With all the nonsense verse I am now tempted to Flee from this thread! Were I to do so, would 'Extemporaneous' Be a good word for The state of my head? ::::: AnotherKevin, ::::: Timily wimily Doctor Who episode You want to watch the last⁴ but you can't wait? BBC-iPlayer has it already, and outside UK you can use this, works great! ::::: mscha, ::::: Whacha-see, Whoda-see, a-browsin' on the forum, Some are newer, no posts to see. Other's be elders, with fame and hats. But with us a cipher, one here the most and not one post. Oh, MobTeeseboose, tell us true Randall's spy, is that you? ::::: pelrigg, ::::: Froggery toadery It was a frograptor Now we know what it was made Megan fall. Leptodactylidae and we know she's OK I can go safely to coma, night, y'all! ::::: mscha, ::::: Otterly Botterly Yappo the biscuity Strums on his instruments Making a tune Scoring arrangements of "We Love the Thread of Time" Musical jollities All afternoon ::::: yappobiscuits, ::::: NP660-669 Threadery beddery all the thread's denizens cleverly weave us a web of great art Though they can seem to be phantasmagorical Charts, hats and molpys have stolen my heart ::::: fhorn, ::::: Ongity bongity Cambridge gets light outside I hear the sounds of the Birds that are small I start to find myself incontrovertibly Tired and so I say "Coma time, y'all" ::::: Smithers, ::::: Ongity Dongity Cueball and Megan are Journeying onwards Continuing quest But then I got Ninja'd by spamjam the merciless I think his ninja skills Must be the best. ::::: yappobiscuits, ::::: I can't stop talking in Dactlyrhythmish Even though mscha's are Better than mine. If I don't stop this my Brain won't forGive me as I get stuck Dactyling for all of time. ::::: Valarya, ::::: I don't know how to Didacticalize things Following rules is Too much work for a Waiter What's wrong with good ol' A-B-A-B-A-B-A-B Do others of you find Didactyls aren't torture ::::: azule, ::::: Wondering, wandering, Amateur science is fun although answers are tricky to find; Potamological research especially is an enjoyable way to unwind Rivers are fickle and sometimes ephemeral: flowing on Sunday then Monday, a pond Neophyte students of geomorphology start on a journey to see what's beyond Dunes, cliffs and trees and the molpy-rich wonders of macrobiology - what could come next? Sea levels rise and we all, none the wiser, predict and prognosticate, pleasantly vexed. ::::: xpatiate, ::::: Comaty somaty Snared by the OTT All of us trapped in here For many ONGs. Deep contemplation of OTC-osophy Spawns awesome poems and Comics and songs. ::::: DrSamCarter, ::::: Wibbely wobbely meaning-conveyable words can have letters that do not repeat. Vodkathumbscrewingly1 is one example, and pubvexingfjordschmaltzy2 is pretty neat. ::::: mikrit, ::::: Molpies need sustenance for their mope-molpiness I see them Eyeing the little frog mounds. Frogs should watch out for the Molpyapocalypse Hungry and creeping up out of the ground. ::::: Valarya, ::::: Tappety typety jjjdavidson wanted some poetry fit for a nerd. Start with some nonsense but stick to the rhythm and end with a sesqueped- alean word. Incubus thinkubus - Such a response from us! Not to be bested we all joined the herd. Neologistical entries were flying and soon there were prizes and honors conferred. waltzity schmaltzity More like a jig, I see. Write it with care to a- void much disdain... ...about lexical choices. It isn't sufficient to polysyllabicate something that's plain. clickety clackety Once on the track any rhythmic distrubance can derail the train. What a calamety That would be if somehow things got a little messed up. It would all go down the drain. ::::: ucim, ::::: Painfully, maimfully ucim has taken a hammer to my frontal cortex, I fear. How could you callously place that disgustingly, meter-destroyingly awful thing here? ::::: Platonix, ::::: Creaturely featurely: Raptorbirds, raptormoles, Raptorfrogs, raptorflies Swarm o'er the land. Whence this astonishing Biodiversity? Seems InGen's research has Got out of hand. ::::: Rule110, ::::: Snippety snippety Could we have spotted the Submacrotrebuchet BlitzGirl had saved? Diff'rence in emphasis Means I've not hit on the Hexasyllabiloid mscha had craved. ::::: jjjdavidson, ::::: Welcomy belcomy Eternal Destiny You must have skimmed quite a little too fast. Didn't you notice we now double dactyl? In OTT-poetry haikus are past. ::::: mscha, ::::: Grumbledy, mumbledy! jjjdavidson, last night I cursed you when I went to bed. Tried hard to coma but Found that I couldn't with Your doubledactyly Stuck in my head! ::::: lmjb1964, ::::: heresy Blind posting ketchupless Dactylagnificent Stories about outside Shows on TV. H.B.O. got it right With all the Lannisters Villains you love to hate Watch and you'll see. Higgedly piggedly Game of thrones captured me Just like all Sundays that Came before now. Can't wait for episode Nine to come on TV Weddingspectacular Prepare to cow. /heresy ::::: Valarya, ::::: Timety Wimety Wait with the OTT hoping to see that Lord Randall has penned investigatory perambulation leading to somewhere that feels like an end ::::: mathrec, ::::: I... Wanted to showcase how M-S-C-H-A has Taken this poetry Up as his norm. Fifteen great works of art Through which he showed us that doublydactylies Took us by storm. ::::: Valarya, ::::: Higgledy piggledy Waiters of time can be playful creatively. Stay on your toes! Our forum is notably ultraharmonious. Keep it all courteous. Anything goes! ::::: mathrec, ::::: Blitzering Ditzering Ketchuping Modestly I'm so glad I can use Pikrass's tools My efforts, here written And it's all because of jjjdavidson We rhyme like fools ::::: k.bookbinder, ::::: Ratify smatify Yappo-B is confirmed Unholy anti-pope Six sixty six Mayhaps his avatar Enhydra lutris will morph to a Corvus soon Clickety click ::::: fhorn, ::::: Molpily campfirey Needle pulled lunacy M S C H A is Pronounced Mscha Producing Poetry Doubledactylily Each picture's archivist Nexpixbot's pa ::::: Eoink, ::::: NP670-699 Timety wimetey Valarya guides us as Card'nal of Cupcakes and Luscious Sorbet. Forever restoring our gastrointestinal fullness and wellness each Outsider day. ::::: mathrec, ::::: Makery bakery Poster Valarya brings Cupcakes and other small Sweets to the thread. Better stay current: the Micro-patisseries Taste bad with ketchup. (Use icing instead!) ::::: AnotherKevin, ::::: Hymnally Dimnally Masses of Time's devout insyncocantillate words to arched roof. In the back pew I must stifle a giggle when true to the litany Faithful go "oof." ::::: ggh, ::::: Blithery blathery My hundredth Time-ly post! Celebrate with me, the OTT way. Happily I am now centuripostally goaded to say to thee: Boobies! ::::: mathrec, ::::: Welcome young Vytron we're So glad you ketchuped to Meet us at Present in The OTT. Someday quite soon you should Blitz the missed pages for supra-pectacular Bee6 poetry. 6: Raptorflies, Beesnakes, Mosquitosaurs, Penisbees, etc. You know. Those. ::::: Valarya, ::::: Higgldypiggldy jjjdavidson double-dactylically started a trend OTT-followers indefatigably hexasyllabicise Time 'til its end. ::::: taixzo, ::::: NP700-999 Heaviness breathiness Cueball and Megan did Incomprehensively Wander in bliss Both are presumably Heterosexual Don't you think we'd see more "Action" than this? ::::: Ebonite, ::::: Higgledy-piggledy flapping and frolicking Nary a care had the beesnake today. Hungry, a raptor came aerodynamically diving for lunch in a rapid ballet. Poor molpybeesnake. I hope it was painless, the moment your beauty was taken away. That's all I have in the poetry section. I'll post something else maybe later. Jose ::::: ucim, ::::: Buttery Molpily Beautifully wingéd, the Butterbeemolpyfly Landed on plants. Mere newpix later, a Raptor (or sparrow?) had Taken it out of this world in my pants. ::::: taixzo, Chugity-Buggity Molpybeefacebugfly Tried to reach higher air wanting to soar. When out of nowhere there came a swift raptor thing Eying its snack as it let out a 'roar.' Our little Molpy was caught in the upstream and had not a moment to alter its course. Gasping we watched as the raptor descended, it captured its meal with a predators force. Staring in horror at GLR's symphony We realized it is just nature's true storm. So we all bowed our heads To celebrate the life biodiversity in comic form. I hope you're slumbering peacefully somewhere sweet flutterbee you'll be remembered by us. Forever one of the OTC family Rest in peace molpybug... ::::: Valarya, Timeody, Schmimeody, BlitzGirl still thinks there's an Octet of syllables In that first line. We can forgive her be- Cause we remember her Ottificational Skills are so fine. ::::: jjjdavidson, Mumblety grumblety Here in the OTT Could it be that I see Charlie again? Grumbling here publicly, No longer does he flee Temperamentally Into his den! ::::: AnotherKevin, NP1000-1999 To the castle Flags afloat, lump in throat What a strange graveyard with only a bucket to mark the remains. Dwell in each one of us - meta-aphoric'ly journeying far, for you drift now as grains. ::::: ggh, (was NP1024) Hattery, Cattery CasCat thanks Mscha for Cat Haberdashery As above said. But are her posts now quite Incomprehensible 'Cause of the beanie that's Perched on her head? ::::: CasCat, ::::: Toquily dukily People to chatter with... Was it excitement or did i feel dread? I'm so relieved that we can't get the answers all timechirpingendingly dumped on our thread. ::::: ggh, ::::: higgledy piggledy handed a mystery look at the otters jump into the fray Could not The Randall be protolinguisticly sniping the nerds who have come out to play? ::::: ucim, ::::: Higgledy piggledy Only five minutes 'til Time's newest ONG will drop Onto my screen That's not much time to write Tachypoetically A double dactyl, y'all. (PagePopes are mean!) ::::: Rule110, ::::: 'ternaly Densicly Thus be the question here: Is he my sibling or just a 4 friend? I can now tell you with equivocality, Its all related so -oops, that's the end. 4: Neat ::: ::::: StormAngel, ::::: In the Acts of the Clerics, a poetry form which used double dactyl (and haiku) was used for installment XXIII. It's seaish; you can read it . ::::: ucim, Snippety snippety ─ Trimming the quoted text Keeps your posts readable, Scrollable, brief, Neatly compacting our Chaoticolloquy, Giving our Blitzers some Welcome relief. ::::: jjjdavidson, Molpity Wolpity Lucky and Pricklymolp floating along on the fast rising sea. Latent & special guest bringing the Otters some familiarity continue, please! ::::: Valarya, jjjdavidson Thanks once again for the hour-by-hourly graphs of this sluice! Cheerfully letting me narcississistic'ly see my own patterns of language abuse. ::::: ggh, Blahbitty-blah o'er Bi- cameral Mind book by Julian Jaynes leads to one nifty treat: "obfuscate what does a- mount to grandiloquent sesquipedalian handwaving." - Neat! ::::: ggh, Hip-hooray intheshax I love your verse in the shapes of the meteor, hills, trees, and sea Leading to grid-solving retrocoordinates conjuring poetry sweet as can be! ::::: ggh, Holipy Molipy I can't believe that I've been double-dactyled by ggh, y'all Yappo please help me I'm trying to say that it's Wayotherseaishly Not bad at all! ::::: intheshax, piggyback shmiggyback always a pleasure when g g h notices what has been writ. Bicamerality's conventionality's drier than most people care to admit. ::::: ucim, Limerick schlimerick ED doesn't think he can Write you another one He's out of hope So for the first time he Tried out another form Unaccidentally Obeyed the pope ::::: Eternal Density, Biggety Baggety BlitzGirl Bagnificent! Bag from bag-abstinence Wave the white flag! Bagbaggingbaggably Bagging 3 grand with a Suddenly high coef- ficient of bag. ::::: ggh, OTT in my pants, rapid fire (in my pants) ottifications from inside my pants. blitzgirl is giving us plenty (within our pants) euphemis'tic'ally: Time in our pants! ::::: ergman, Cookie-ish Treeishly with open arms I am welcoming history back to the thread. So glad he's with us I never once thought that sweet jjjdavidson was really dead. ::::: Valarya, Hazelnut brazilnut We've made the One True Thread Such a remarkable Place to hang out. We say our lunatic Antics are harmless, Hy- Poallergenical Beyond a doubt. ::::: DrSamCarter, ::::: ### 1.895 - trustedly mustardly - show and hide loot options - needed to be reclicked - when you reload - OTTers don't like that task - but my new javascripts - cookiefantasticly - shoulder the load ::::: Eternal Density, (Sandcastle Builder changelog) ::::: Cueball will fall from the undercut riverbank Megan will hurry to throw him the rope promising never to lend him the valuable dildogunboomerang till he can cope ::::: mrob27, ::::: rhymeity-Timeity jjjdavidson gave us the rules of the Dactylist's art I find it easy, pro- vided I've chosen an 'exasyllabical word from the start Emizzy Robizzy 2wentizzy 7evenzy, Timborme and Nopixbot, Blitzing through Time making retrOTTifi- cations augmented by sesquipedalian verses that rhyme Whimity-swimmity Cuegan won't swim in the river but our under- standing is terse bacon or semen or coffee intolerance? infantophobia? cancer-averse? cautious unthreatening outreach is floundering so we've decided to try something new -- tell all heretical outsider forumites: ideological days they will rue! ::::: mrob27, busily, bot-tily, molpishly, imagebot (mrob's creation) per- uses the Thread. sleeplessly downloading images, dreaming of accessibility ever ahead. ::::: mrob27, Bolpishly, Molpishly Lighning-Lass momes a lot Inside the OTT The post rate Zips Gather community Incontrovertibly Rather successfully Lasted for mips ::::: Eternal Density, Diggety doggety Eternal Density Brought in the Panther Salve Hoping for pain But Cueball landed so Nimble-stick-leggedly Now we're left Waiting to Use it again ::::: BlitzGirl, Roarity moarity Basement is hungering Grumbling and growling and Groaning in pain Find it some sustenance Other-webcomic-y Ere it turns all of us Into chow mein ::::: BlitzGirl, Waitedy waitedy Game might be dangerous What if a duo of OTTers get paired? Waiting so patiently Nevergetboredians Trapped there forever and Always ensnared ::::: BlitzGirl, Practicey perfecty marchlight the horsemolpy Puzzles hotjigsawdogs Putting them right Clearly the strategy Ever-so-splendidly Works just as fast as a Raptorcat's flight ::::: BlitzGirl, Eeepity bleepity! Showing the Voldiframe Frightens off all the poor OTTers for sure! Fleeing T** **d of Time Melodramatically Voldiframe endishness Has no known cure! ::::: BlitzGirl, Mustardly ch*rping-ch*rp These double-dactyls are Too damn'dly difficult For me to write. But, it's the Pope's decree. (Though not obligat'ry) But now I feel compelled To try all night What should the subject be? Surely the OTT Will be the subject of Most molpy's work. What can I write about? Should the Pope go without? Would I be right to doubt I could just shirk? Maybe I won't succeed. But I still feel the need To pen a cunning screed Skillfully made. But, though I truly tried, Right now my brain is fried. I have no thoughts inside. My hand is played. ::::: MistyCat, Huggably snuggably Such a cute kitty face Told was redundant and It's labeled, too! Tucked in a snug spoiler Redundakittily Gazing up wistfully Eyes oh so blue ::::: BlitzGirl, Oddity Ottidy Awesomeful comic-ing Zooman-S-P makes a Molpish new one That's what we do here: our Ottificationing Melodies, artwork, let's All have some fun! ::::: BlitzGirl, Trustedly mustardly Tho my predictions are sure to be laughable from word begin, as I'm the only to offer a guess this time monopolistic'ly surely I win. ::::: ggh, Molpity Uppity I molpy up to find A newpage filled up with awesomeful verse. It's nice to see double- dactyls come back again So it's in this form I Will now converse: Cue jumped successfully, Didn't need Panther Salve I think we all were ex- pecting a fall. I guess it's relieving al- though I was hoping we'd get some excitement and action, that's all. There was an idea For a brand new hotdog Based upon waiting for This and for that. Vytron drew molpishly Cute and redundant, an Unnecessarily Head-labelled cat. ZoomanSP otti- fied the new comic so Treeishly, molpishly With much finesse. HES did another one Rather redundantly But it was also tree- ish nonetheless. ::::: yappobiscuits, Molpishly, treeishly, Y'all sure have appeased me, Plenty of poems and Wow much thank you. But one one has vanished and Why's that Aluisio? Mysteriousity Out the wazoo! ::::: ergman, Double-y-dactyly Awesomeful poetry Making the OTT Even more fun. But if I'm thinking right jjjdavidson Mentioned some other rules To get them done. Steakishly, molpishly MistyCat plays along. Writing a seaish and Baobabish post. But lmjb is Really too lazy to Do the same thing. ::::: lmjb1964, NP2000-2999 summoning, sconening, Soup, Helper, Jovialbard, Buffygirl, Dracomax, pop in the now! stay or go on their way, this was an awesome day, debasementational cause to go wow! ::::: ergman, Basementers dwasementers Rise from the silent depths Climb to the OTT Up Penrose stairs Hark, we have summoned you! Make a post if you wish Molpishfraternity Also bring bears ::::: Eternal Density, jjjdavidson my fellow basementee come peek your head in and give a hello. You changed my life with these molpishlymagical poems of dactyls I want you to know. ::::: Valarya, Wat-ə-er, ott-ə-er, Overlord lor-də-py, Dodecasyllablic Title in six Sing it as fast as in Yappo's original Molpish libretto to ONG the newpix. ::::: mrob27, Turbulent schmurbulent Water is burbulent, Brutally bursting forth Out of a hole. Can they repair the great Discontinuity? It needs some awesomeful Damage control. ::::: DrSamCarter, Burbulently brilliant, DrSamCarter! Wingishness bursting forth Leopard to screen. Can words explain the great OTT-community? A thread filled with awesomeful Things to be seen. ::::: SBN, In the Acts of the Clerics, a poetry form employing double dactyls and haiku was used for installment XLVII. It's seaish; you can read it . ::::: ucim, Awesomeful, awesomeful. ucim is awesomeful. This we can say without One bit of doubt. ::::: lmjb1964, Condiment scmondiment Back sev'ral weeks ago NoMouse Besieged up a Treeishly, gearishly, Trigonometric'ly, Long- or short-wheelbasely Oh so impressed! ::::: ggh, Choraly, shmoraly, Handel's-Messiah-y, Of oratorios One of the best. Timpani, shmimpani, Percussionistically I have 800 plus Measures of rest. ::::: lmjb1964, Sustainability Conference recordings Have been put online By benedikt_wi. I will PM you RE- DUNDANT login info As told on IRC (Though not by me). ::::: Sustainabilizer, Preview Edit To Add: Molpish nostalgia! Again I see a post While I submit. Like in the old dips where Ninjas fought for the ONG. Here in the OTT We wait for it. Preview Edit again: And there's another one! Always surprising is The OTT. When I think it's slowing Down something happens which Tells me that … hey, what's that? There's number three! ::::: Sustainabilizer, Engineer swengineer Used to be good at this It's been too long since I wrote one of these. Programs and poetry ex-antithetical Code it to write a verse earns me some fees. Time capsule, rhyme capsule Beret guy lives inside Didn't kill Hitler, he's already dead Newspapers, sandwiches Spaceotemporally Hammer waves lethally Hat on his head. ::::: Eternal Density, Gasp! Cough! Pant! Shudder! Wheeze! All of my allergies Conspire to make me sneeze Please believe that. But the worst part of this Is that the heart of this Problem is, cat fur!... No! And I'm A Cat! ::::: MistyCat, Lurkity twerkity─ Lurkreaders awesomeful Watching our nuttiness Even todip! Come taste a bit of our Ketchup and mustard or Amusementcoffeesea It's quite the sip! ::::: BlitzGirl, Jamberoo, Mambaroo Eternal Density, Riding a yellow raft; Pipe dark as night. Gets to the end before Ear-piercing-shrieking-ly Dropping down, back and forth Then out of sight. ::::: StormAngel, treeishly seaishly taixzo magnificent gardens you grow bring you gleeful respect multidimensional tip of an iceberg time stunned you can do it all, I genuflect! ::::: ggh, (transcribed from proto-Beanish version, ) thunkety clunkety double-dactylity makes me all fuzzy cuz it's fun to read. posters are silly, their velocirhapsodies keep the thread going, it's-- treeish indeed. ::::: thunk, Mendilly Tendilly Problems I came across searching post histories no more befall Loving this rectified accessibility Thank you for caring and fixing it all! ::::: ggh, Molpily chirpily Past me has beacon get! "Echo" it's called, but she slowly wends on. Present me's playing games but they for certain lack flutterbeewingishness outside OTT lawn. ::::: thunk, Lut-ə-ra toot-ə-ra Yappo our troubadour Back after absence long spurred by decrees. Musical projects sans Pythagoreanist comma are verily like unto trees. ::::: thunk, treeishness SREEEishness I'm sorry and data won't come, hence a weependish trip. Local museum that's osteological Molpy skulls everywhere improved my dip. Bonily lonely keyboards and run-raptors adnapder next to an otter stretched out. Carcasses question'ble incomprehensible why one xuy got them all... Fun? There's no doubt. ::::: thunk, Condiment shlondiment Get to know Ketchup? Mustard is better? What's happ'ning here? Surely the battle of Ketchup and Mustard Has one clear winner. spoiler Both lose. Drink beer. /spoiler ::::: MistyCat, Prosody nosody Words have ambiguous Stress patterns sometimes as Far as I know. Writing a poem, some Interpretational Freedom there helps making Output to show. ::::: svenman, Honeycomb, aerodrome Search for a digi home Somewhere to settle while Feeding your head Seaish and treeish and Molpydynamical You want a carnival? We've got the thread. ::::: ggh, Piggledy wiggedy Part of the clerecy thought that some shortcuts save Time on long lists. Push leads to shove, and oh! one just got mauled by an Australovenator-- Sure xey'll be missed. ::::: thunk, Wistfully, finally, spacecraft Rosetta will on this Bananadip land on its head. Getting a good view that's Deir-el-Medina-ish Bump will crush solar cells, Landing's T** E**. Lazily wastily sad shade of overcast rain pitterpatters and thus blocks the view. Such are laments of a meteorologist starved for excitement, she then bothers you. ::::: thunk, Carseily farceily thunk plots for downtime fun making a roleplay where clever's the rule Beanies, their help I won't underappreciate find and live in this place winds blow in cool. ... Whipterish raptorish Coplayer's undistressed, Porygon maildaemons bring me supplies. "You really sure?" I ask. "Tiktaalik souls be damned! Nonmaniraptoran sapience--all lies!" ... Loosily goosily Dragmolp's thick future guide-- lists of Macguffins delivered by air. Exawatt laser shines quasicontrollable Quick work of yaldobob Story's in tears. ... ::::: thunk, ::::: (extracted from a post composed of alternating double-dactyls and tanka) Itsily bitsily Spiders can startle you If unexpectedly Seen from close up. Happened to Pelrigg, who Now is suspected of Arachnophobical Feelings on top. Cricketty thicketty Mustard varieties Of very different kinds OTTers befell. May circumstances for Them (so I wish in this Debasementational Posting) get well! ::::: svenman, Testily bestily Rakhal our sandcastler, sitting in living room "fielding" with class. This bowler seems to be uneconomical-- snick of ball, past the stumps, CH*RP NOT THE GLASS! Wicketed ticketed People just standing there; swing-reversed yorkers to toes... well, owzat? Hit with a beamer now? No need to charge the mound. Fighting the mustard ain't cricket, in fact. ::::: thunk, Chippily Zippily Hail to the 555 - "Cheap-as-chips" option for pulses sublime. Oscillatorily Giving bipolar a- plomb is the favourite Chip of all Time! ::::: ggh, Charity schmarity Little Miss Wilison Says she's quite happy with life on the farm. Ran into Skids one day Aetheromagicly Clerical leaders may try to do harm. ::::: Eternal Density, Temprature demprature outdoors it's thirty-five inside is twenty-five C-type degrees Typical summer's day Superaustralian Hide from the flies and the Mozzies and bees ::::: Eternal Density, Northerly tortherly warm air advection makes winter dips balmy at 20--just bliss. Parasubtropical climates aren't too bad, yet without the white stuff there's something amiss. ::::: thunk, Lifemustard, strife-flustered, Our Mighty Troubadour Battles on bravely and Takes all the hits. Into our bosom he Unhesitatingly Flies and we gleefully Hug him to bits. ::::: ggh, Dindily, dundily, Kitty with hat on claims Spoilered redundancy Where I see none. "Why no believe", it asks - Not realizing its Catcredibility Is tot'lly gone! Curious, wonderous: December 17H, What is supposed to then Change on that dip? Being a date on the Hereticalendar, Should I ignore it? I'll Check back next wip. ::::: svenman, Derived Forms On occasion, OTTers have introduced and even proposed or invented poem forms derived from the double-dactyl by replacing the dactyls with other metrical feet, with the meter of the shorter last line of each quatrain adapted to match. Double-Trochee The first known example of a double-dactyl-derived poem form on the OTT was introduced by mikrit on NP2396 in the form of the double-trochee (or "double trochee" in his spelling). Higgle, piggle! Password poems Are a quaint ab- surdity. Scientists have Thus created Artificial Nerdity. ::::: mikrit, Double-Iamb On NP2485, thunk introduced the double-iamb, inspired by mikrit's invention of the double-trochee. Begin with sand, add water next, so Cuegan build neat castles. Now, reach the sky, molberrify their life, meet Beans --Rose vassals. ::::: thunk, Double-Amphibrach The double-amphibrach is a variation of the double-dactyl which has been long established outside.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Double_amphibrach It was introduced to the OTT, also by thunk, on NP2486. Wasabi cassabi It's two in the morning and yet I game on for an ONG that won't come. Click boosts while acoma redundakitception those infinite castles-- Min-pologise some. ::::: thunk, Double-Anapest The double-anapest was as a concept proposed by svenman on NP2487 and put to practice by him shortly after. La dee da, la da dee What's been happening to me? Why am I constantly Ottifying? It's like this: OTT, Unambiguously You are summoning me "Keep on trying!" ::::: svenman, Tweedle-tum, tweedle-turds, What I think really hurts: Double-anapest words Can't be many*. And to leave adverbs be, Pessimistically I expect, probably Won't leave any. *In English or English-based OTTish, that is. But I haven't been able to work this into the poem too. ::::: svenman, Raptor caw, raptor sqrrawk dealing with the Outside has become, some might say, quite unmolpish. Bash brain in, find more bugs, molpych*rpcueballsmum Work and wip altoge- ther more dullish. ::::: thunk, Mixed Also on NP2486, thunk wrote (as an addition to a regular double-dactyl) a double-dactyl-like poem in which some of the dactyls were increasingly replaced by amphibrachs in a not-quite-regular pattern. Helpily! Saveily! I'm trapped in factory dactylish--send aid back ere it's too late! Together with me is Robert'); DROP TABLE studs.;-- As Bobby's lost, so grows amphibrach rate. ::::: thunk, References